My ending
by Lexie Kamba
Summary: The heroine has enough. What is the next chapter, if there is even one? Slight hint of romance, but that's all the happy go lucky stuff you see here. Swearing, murders, and demons will be in here. I don't own the creepypasta's mentaioned her expect for the Lusiki, Ashley, and Lexie along with Skuller.


**Me: My first story in a few months. I hope you like this character I made up. Her story shall be posted soon…**

**WARING: Swearing, Somewhat beastly, Murder, Depression, tragedy**

**I don't own most of these characters that are mention here.**

**I do however, own the female here.**

**Location: Outskirts of Tokyo, Japan.**

**Time: November 23****rd**

**Weather: It's storming hard. It feels like its actually something hitting your head.**

**====================================LOADING=====================================================**

**1****st**** POV:**

The water falls to the ground like pebbles hitting the ground. I'll run without a jacket, I don't care anymore!

I've lost everything… I'm nothing now. The only thing I probably have is the damn witch, Lusiki. I want to reverse time; I want to change my fate.

Nevertheless, it doesn't work that why, does it? You can't do that at all, nor can I fix my mistakes. Lusiki is a major mistake; I wish I could take back. She hates me, I hate her. She always mentally abuses me making me watch as I hurt ones that I love. Heck, I even hurt my own ex, who I still love! My best friend, no, my brother is gone because of this bitch!

However, how could I start complaining about her now? I should complain about myself. It was my fault, and it was my own selfishness that got me in this mess. I just wanted him to come back!

I just wanted my brother back… He died because of me; I wanted to bring him back. Lusiki promised everything would be better, my life, and my mind. She lied though, she completed lied. I wanted to run from the truth, and I wanted to hide from myself again.

Society is also to blame. No one is noticing me on the ground, crying my eyes out and bleeding from the wrist. No one is noticing a girl pulling my hair and striking me with her knife. Due to her devil powers, she keeps me alive for her pleasure. I'm just the body she uses for murder.

How many people has this bitch killed anyway? Lusiki says she's only killed about 10 people, not counting bystanders. I say, she's killed about 500 people by now. The worst part about this is the fact she uses my best friend's dark side to abuse me until I accept to be used as a murderer.

She's fucking sick as all hell itself. I hate her; I want her to rot in my original country's ruins. She can kill me all she wants; I just want her go away! I don't see way she still keeps me around when there are others to abuse.

How much most I suffer before I go. My lover is gone with his ex, my brother is gone forever, my friends hate me, and my only friend is a doll. A. FUCKING. DOLL! What is going on with my head these days? I'm friends with a doll who only been shown once on live T.V. He talks to me, he hugs me, and he even turn against he's own to save me. How fucked up is that?

He's happy to do it; I think he should stop for he's life. He's gonna get killed if he keeps this up. I don't even know why they haven't come back for him now.

"Who are they'?" You ask. 'They' are the doll's masters. They are a group of killers of both male and female and maybe even its. I don't even know how many there are any more. He is the only one that stands against them, and who loves me. Not the friend kind of way, I mean the lover kind of way.

I can't help but feel the same for him. He's kind and sweet when he's not murdering anyone, and he's the only one who saves me now days. Oh, I know what you're asking me now.

Who is my so-called "Doll" friend? He's unpopular in video games, and he's popular in a world of scary images. He is a cyber-doll who is too real, he is also, possessed by a demon now days.

He is the Tails Doll. The doll from Sonic R that has haunted the fans of Sonic for years. He is real, and he is my only friend for now and forever. He has told me his true story, but I can't explain his story in detail. The only thing I can explain is that he loves to be OCC at times. That's why he isn't creepy now days.

He's friends are other creepypasta like; Jeff, Ben and Jane just to name a few. I miss Sally, but she's has a better teacher now, not one like me. I hear Jane wants to see me too, but I've got no chance now. I'm too far away from Slendy's forest, I'm literally stuck here in Japan because of Lusiki, and I've become madder. I have one wish as the lights of the streets turn brighter.

Where is my good luck? Where are my lights of purity?

It appears my mind is giving up into my wounds; the poor doll has to carry me home again. Lusiki is going to be pissed at me again, but I can deal with it. As long as the Tails Doll doesn't get hurt, I'll be fine.

Seriously, I've gone mad. I've fallen in love with a doll that isn't at the slightest human in appearance wise. How long can I hung on to this life?

How much longer, do I have to suffer as a girl named Ashley, the fake Lexie? When Will Lexie be brought back to life from her darkness?

Never, that's when she will return. She is dead, forever…. No return, no reminds, no mistakes. My life is perfect…

My life is perfectly a hell to me….

I wonder… How are the others? I know my death is coming now, for I have lost too much blood. The doll is crying above my head has we sit on a park bench, Lusiki looks surprised at my awaiting death. Is she not bringing me back?

That's so not cool Lusiki, what happened to you….

**====================================LOADING=====================================================**

**3rd POV:**

Ashley's eyes finally close for the last time. She is only 14 years old, and is controled by a demon named Lusiki. The Tails Doll holds her close, knowing she is gone.

"Can't you bring her back?" He choked out with a tear falling down his face. Lusiki just turned away from the scene.

However, she was the holder of bad news…

"She is gone forever. The contract run out, she's free now." Lusiki stated as she begin to move her feet to the exit. A sudden thud stopped her though. Lusiki had turn around to see a stabbed doll that was in shards.

"Time has caught up to him too huh?" Lusiki questioned as she look to see Skuller stabbing the Tails Doll again and again. That's when she noticed someone else; Jeff and Sally were standing there looking at the murder before them. Sally was crying, and Jeff clenched his hands into a pair of fists.

"Hey, no need to look at me. I'll be off." Lusiki said as she turned her back of the scene. With a snap sounding, the cannibalistic boy disappeared from the scene after his master.

After a few minutes of silence, Sally hugged Lexie out of pure pain. Jeff held a knife close, for when the boy came back.

"Lexie and Dolly are gone now, aren't they Jeff?" Sally asked. Jeff didn't understand how she was blowing her eyes out by now, but nodded his head.

That's what made Sally start crying as hard as she could. She threw her teddy to Jeff and hugged both Tails Doll and Lexie in pain and sadness once more.

Jeff just watched the scene before. He felt guilty. Guilty about accusing Lexie of false identity, lies and of course, a forbidden romance when it was all Lusiki's doing. As a tear fell from his own eyes, Jeff picked up Lexie and the Tails Doll, and prepared for an upcoming burial, all done by the others and her own brother,

Who was brought back by Lusiki?

"_Who would have thought, she actual kept her end of the contract_." Jeff thought to himself has he looked up at what the hell Sally was pointing at.

Lusiki then came up and placed a pink and blue rose in the doll's and Lexie's hands and left the scene, with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Why is life so cruel to me?" Lusiki questioned herself once more, wanting some form of answers.

She even wanted Lexie to be back already…

**====================================LOADING=====================================================**

**T****ragedy followed by OCC and beastly, most epic mix for a fan fiction.**

**And yes, even though Lusiki is a demon, she still has feeling.**

**Fan Fact: Lusiki is lesbian: D**

**I hope you all liked it! I worked hard on this (Belive me, 1****ST**** POV an't my thing) But it came out at a outstanding 1,500+ words!**

**Now that, is some badass one-shot shit right there XD**

**If you like Lexie/Ashley and Lusiki, I'll have their story soon.**

**Have a nice holiday ;D**

******====================================LOADING=====================================================**

**The end...**


End file.
